To Be Or Not To Be
by randomprose
Summary: When you can live forever, how much do you resent it? Rosalie doesn't think Edward should be involved with Bella or any other human and tries to convince him as such. Set during Twilight. Please R & R.


I stared at my reflection in the mirror; scrutinizing my appearance as I fussed over my long blonde locks. Strictly speaking, vampires weren't supposed to have a reflection. They weren't supposed to be able to go out during the day. They were supposed to be repelled by garlic and religious paraphernalia. But these were stories, legends and myths. They were told by humans to scare others. The reality was humans didn't know anything about vampires and the ones who came even remotely close to learning about them became dinner. A scary thought it must be, I decided, for a human to realize that not only did vampires exist, but they weren't bothered by any of the things the myths and legends suggested.

I put the finishing touches on my hair and makeup, giving the mirror one final look. Perfect, I thought finally satisfied.

"You wanted to see me, Rosalie?"

I turned to see Edward standing in the doorway of my room looking serious. He already knew what I wanted to talk to him about of course with his annoying ability to read minds. He'd probably even come up with a rebuttal that would be difficult to argue against. But I had to try because it would be better for everyone if he listened to me.

"Yes, Edward. I want to talk to you about the human girl you've been spending time with. What was her name again?"

"Bella." Edward answered. I could see he wasn't keen on having this discussion.

"Yes, Bella. Well we have to talk about this. I shouldn't have to tell you that it's not safe for her to be around you or us. And vice versa. What if you slip up and something happens to her? Her father is the chief of police! You can't be around her anymore." I insisted.

"That's not for you to decide." Edward replied in his usual calm manner. That only served to frustrate me further.

"But Edward, you're not being realistic. We are _vampires_. She is a _human_." I felt the need to emphasize that all too important fact. Just because we were so-called vegetarians didn't mean it was alright to fall in love with humans. Coexist with them yes. Date and fall in love with them? Well I didn't want to think about the consequences.

"I have more control than you give me credit for, Rosalie." said Edward, picking up on what I didn't say out loud.

"I'm not arguing that you have control, Edward." I cried, frustrated, "I'm trying to say that you aren't perfect and that you're capable of making mistakes. I'm trying to look out for our family."

"I know that, Rose. But I can't stop seeing her. I've tried. I went to Alaska! But I realized that the distance doesn't change how I feel. I've met her and I can't stop thinking about her." explained Edward.

"If you feel that strongly about the girl then you should care about her well being. There are others like us and I guarantee they aren't so considerate of humans in general!" I retorted.

"I will protect her should the need arise. Perhaps you recall, Rosalie, that there are humans that aren't so considerate of humans in general." Edward glanced at me matter-of-factly.

I glared at him for bringing that up. I hated to be reminded of my human life. I'd had everything. I had looks and a stable family. I was well liked and I was engaged to be married. I was so looking forward to being a mother. I had wanted to be a mother more than anything. But now that would never happen because it turned out that the only thing I didn't have was respect. The thought of my drunken fiancé just leaving me in the street to die was unbearable. The only thing worse in my opinion was Carlisle coming along to change me. I would have never chosen this for myself and the thought that someone would disgusted me.

"You see? There will be dangers for Bella regardless of who she is around. Her and everybody else." said Edward.

"I see no reason to put the family at further risk." I said stubbornly.

"To me, she is family." Edward countered.

Apparently I wasn't getting it. But it was then something occurred to me. "Wait, hold on! Bella doesn't want to become a vampire, does she?!"

"Well I am against it, I can assure you of that but she's made it rather obvious that that's what she wants." Edward replied.

"How can she possibly want to be a vampire??" I was shouting; fully aware that it wouldn't take a mind reader to know what I was thinking.

"Well there's no denying that it would be easier. But I happen to agree with you. Nobody should choose to become a monster." Edward conceded.

I was confused. I didn't understand Bella at all. Edward was truly beautiful and extremely polite. Every female alive had desired him at one time or another, myself included. But how could Bella choose an immortal life? How could she willingly watch her parents and friends age while she stayed the exact same physically? Watch them die? Bella was a pretty enough girl and there were several human boys more than willing to date her. Wouldn't she rather date and marry a human? Grow old with that person together? Watch their children and grandchildren grow up? Apparently not. And even Edward thought that's what was best for her. But he returned her feelings and so was the dilemma.

"She's concerned with getting older than me." Edward was reading my thoughts again.

"That at least I can understand. Assume this thing the two of you have lasts any length of time. It's hard enough now standing next to Edward Cullen. At least that's what I hear." I smiled coyly at him.

Edward smiled back. "I don't think we're getting anywhere."

"No." I agreed, "We really aren't."

"I know you don't approve of it, Rosalie but for now can you please accept that this is the way things are going to be and just make the best of it?" asked Edward.

I looked at him thoughtfully. I wasn't sure how but I had just lost the argument. Edward was assessing me waiting for my response. "I'll see what I can do." I hated losing. Edward smiled again, this time in victory.

"No promises though." I amended.

"Thank you, Rosalie. That's all I ask." said Edward, kindly.

His politeness seriously got on my nerves. Seeing his exit point, Edward left my room. I turned back around to face my mirror. Yes, vampires were scary creatures if you believed in that sort of thing. They would kill you in a heartbeat before you even had a chance to scream. But they were also beautiful. Beautiful and immortal. To want to sacrifice your own humanity for that suggested something about your own vanity, I thought. And people talk about me. I muttered to my reflection. I checked the time. It was getting late and I was supposed to meet Emmett for our date. I gave my hair a final flip and exited the room.


End file.
